


[Podfic] Tarnished Silver

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Drama, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of jessebee's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The lines between reality and dreams, past and present, love and hate are sometimes very, very fine.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tarnished Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tarnished Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365932) by [jessebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee). 



**Title:** Tarnished Silver

 **Rating:** mature

 **Length:** 1:03:33

[direct download/stream (58MB) (thank you paraka!)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/tarnished%20silver.mp3) or [from the audioarchive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/tarnished-silver)


End file.
